1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to operation of a touch module of an electronic device, and more particularly, to a method for decreasing a Specific Absorption Rate (SAR) in the operation of a touch module.
2. Background of the Invention
Many electronic devices utilize a touch function as an input unit so that user input may be easily accepted.
Typical electronic devices emit electromagnetic waves to support a communication function. These electromagnetic waves may adversely affect the human body.